Undercover Princess!
by Taifucchee
Summary: Riana Joselin de Jaune, or Rin as she wishes to be called, is the princess and heir of Joselenia, a small country on a island some kilometers away from Japan. Because her teachers alway bowed before her instead of teaching, she decides to go to public highschool as a normal teenager. Follow her trying to keep her real identity secret and survive the life of an ordinary teenager!


**Okay, I know I said I won't start new series until I finish Penpals but...XD The thing called inspiration butted in. I am writing the newest chapter for Penpals already, so it should be up in few days! Uhm, anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, UTAU or Fanloids.**

* * *

''Rin-sama, it is time to wake up'', a gentle voice called. I yawned softly and opened my eyes, seeing my maid and one of my best friends, Rui, holding a silver tray with my breakfast on it: some sliced oranges, orange juice and orange muffins.

''What the heck did Luka drink in the morning? Usually she barely has energy to even warm a toast, and you have to make breakfast'', I commented and nodded towards Rui. Luka was the main chef and probaly the best cook in the world. Problem was that she was also the laziest cook in the world, she usually got off the bed only after 9 AM, which was very late in this castle considering the fact that maids for example wake up at 5.

''She watched some TV-marathon so she pulled out as all-nighter and ended up drinking too much some mixture of coffee and energy drinks'', Rui said and sighed.

''Well that's a healthy drink'', I said sarcastically. Rui nodded in agreement. ''She's been hyper all morning, shooing maids and butlers out of kitched screaming something like 'GET AWAY FROM MY KITCHEN YOU GODDAMN FLEAS, YOU'RE BOTHERING MY GREAT WORK', and then she started to throw knives all around kitchen. It's good that we made it out from there alive''

I bursted on loud laughter that continued for like...5 minutes? ''But isn't she always like that? Except for that knife-thing'', I added. ''Probaly'', Rui said and shrugged.

Oh sorry, I forgot totally one thing! Introduce myself! Anyway, my name is Riana Joselin de Jaune, though I prefer being called Rin. I am also the crown princess of Joselenia. (**A/N: It's a country I made up, if anyone didn't figure it out yet xD) ** Joselenia is a Island some kilometers from Japan's east coast. It is also an independent country, though we speak japanese.

My daily life consists studies, and a lot of them. The ruler needs to be smart, they say. But the problem is that I never really remeber anything I get teached: all my teachers are just so boring, they're not serious with me. Like, if I make mistakes, it takes them ten minutes to choke it out. Annoying, I say. How can I ever learn anything if even teachers kneel before me? Even my maids are more strict to me. Like, seriously. My maids. Are. Stricer. Than. My. Teachers. Just what is this?

The 'ILOVEYOURIANASAMAPLEASELETUS BESONICEANDOHSOWONDERFULTOYO U'- teachers are partly the reason why I am moving from private teachers to a public school. A real public school in Japan. I'm so excited! The other reason is because my parents want me to experience a little bit life of a normal teenager, since my responsibilities as the heir don't allow it.

So, tomorrow we will fly to Tokyo and next week I will start a new school with new identity, because me and my parents agreed that it'd be too much hassle to go to public school as Riana the princess. Instead, I will be Kagamine Rin!

While thinking about all things I could do as a normal teenager, I dressed up. I wore a white dress with three buttons on chest and the fabric that covered my shoulders and the sleeves were transparent. I brushed my blonde, shoulder-lenght hair and put some hairclips to keep the bangs away from my face. I finished the look with my trademark bow.

Rui had already made my bed and folded my pajamas to my wardrobe. She also pulled some white heels out from there.

''I believe these will fit with the dress'', she said as she handed them to me. I smiled to Rui and thanked her. Then I slipped my shoes on. I was ready to face a new day!

As I walked out of my room, I felt myself being tackled and then hugged veeerryyy tightly. A flash of teal told me already who was squeezing my dear life out of me.

''Mi...kuu...caan't...breathe..'', I choked. The deathgrip loosened immediatly.

''Ehee~ Sorry, Rin-chan, I just haven't seen you for two weeekkss, it's so longgg~'', Miku sang and smiled apolotigally. This is what I love about Miku: even though she is my maid she doesn't behave like one. Or well, she does the chores for me and all, but doesn't call me with suffix -sama and all like that. Maybe it's because we practicakky grew up together.

''Yeah, yeah you're forgiven. But next time, warn me before you plan sending me to graveyard!'', I said teasingly. Miku giggled and promised to warn me.

''Anyway, Rin-chan! I heard you were going to a public school?'', she asked then. I just simply nodded and let Miku continue. I knew she would fire me with dozens of questions now.

''Are you excited?! What school will you go?! Is it where?! When you're moving?!''

''Yes, Crypton High, In Tokyo, Tomorrow'', I replied calmly, being complete opposite to Miku's hyper mode. Well, I wasn't really a calm person either but around Miku I felt myself a granny or a snail.

''CRYPTON?! Rin-chan, we'll go to same school!'', Miku suddenly exclaimed.

''Really? That's great!'', I replied, now being quite hyper myself. Three years of high school together with Miku...that will be sooo fun fun fun!

* * *

The rest of the day went chatting with Miku, packing for moving and so on. As we sat to dinner table I was out of all energy.

''I'm so exhausted!'', I said to Miku and she nodded in agreement, looking quite tired herself too. Well, that's what you get for running up and down all the tweleve floors of our castle. We have an elevator, but Miku prefers stairs, which I do too. Because it's fun to slide the railing when coming down.

''I wonder what Luka cooked for dinner?'', Miku asked and tilted her heat cutely. Did I mention Miku was really really really pretty and cute? She also had an amazing singing voice.

''Well, at least she's calmed down now'', Rui's voice suddenly said. She was looking exhausted.

''We tiptoed to kitchen around 10 AM with Rui to check if Luka was still hyper: and she was. And we've been hiding the rest day for the sake of our dear lives'', another voice said. I looked to the seat next to Rui and saw her twin brother, Rei.

''Well you had an interesting day then'', I said and lauhed lightly, and the twins sighed in unison.

Then the kitchen door opened and a certain blonde-haired person bursted out while holding cellphone in the other and a silver tray in other hand.

''Alright, you gossip group, dinner's ready! Rei and Rui, get your asses here, there's food that needs to be served!'', Neru ordered. The black-haired siblings whined but got up anyway, muttering something like 'who are you calling us a gossip group'. You see,Neru Akita, one of the head maids, was a real gossip queen that has caused some really big hassles with her gossips, like once everyone in Joselenia knew that my dad, Leon III, had a pink bathrobe decorated with bunnies. Neru's pay got cut off for three weeks because of that. But because everyone still loves her, she never gets fired.

''I'll help too! Besides, I haven't seen Haku or Luka in ages!'', Miku suddenly annouced and danced to the kitchen. Haku was in charge of drinks, and she was also my personal driver.

The dinner was great again: some tuna salad as starters, chicken with curry sauce as a main course and Luka's amazing orange muffins with ice-cream as desert. Doesn't sound luxury, but believe me, when you taste anything that Luka has cooked, it feels like you're in heaven.

* * *

Luka's cookings will be one thing I'll really miss here. Other thing would be everyone in this castle. Because my mom and dad are very busy with their ruler-stuff, I was practically raised by maids and butlers. I'm glad Rui and Rei will come with me to Tokyo though. And I will visit Joselenia every weekend. But enough with that, I'm still really excited!

After dinner me, Miku and Rui went to castle's garden to spend the last evening here. At some point, Rei, Haku, Neru and Luka joined us. Even dad actually came for like...5 minutes? I had really fun, we looked at some photo albums, chatted and watched the beautiful sunset.

As I went to sleep, happiness was the only thing I felt.

* * *

**Soo...here it is! Not any RinxLen in this chapter even though it is a RinxLen story. I'm trying to focus a bit more on the other characters too, since Penpals is mostly only Rin and Len. The other pairings this story will include are at least KaitoxMiku, don't know about the others yet :3 I will probaly update this story more rarely than Penpals, since it's my main story. Ahem, anyway, I hope you likes the first chapter of Undercover Princess! And please please please review, I would love to hear what you think about this story. Constructive critisism is more than welcomed, since I'm always trying to improve!**


End file.
